


Quel bacio rubato

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Young Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Gigio e Manuel sono gli eroi della partita e felici più che mai, fra lacrime, abbracci ed esultanze, a Gigio scappa il bacio, ma Manuel non sa come prenderla e preso alla sprovvista, scappa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in questa fic sempre legata alle altre che ho scritto per la serie ‘Milan il ritorno’, i protagonisti sono i piccoli Gigio Donnarumma e Manuel Locatelli, con la partecipazione speciale di Alessio. Avevo accennato alle tendenze di Gigio e ai suoi sentimenti confusi per gli amici Manuel e Davide (Calabria). Alessio in pieno Sinisa style gli aveva detto di provare a baciarli e vedere quello che lo emozionava di più. La partita che mi ha tirato fuori la fic è quella contro la Juve di inizio campionato, quando Manuel fa il suo primo goal bellissimo e poi piange come un disperato e poi alla fine Gigio salva tutto con una parata meravigliosa. Alla fine ho visto che i due erano lì sommersi dai corpi dei loro compagni, ma abbracciati stretti insieme. Ed ho subito scritto. Ovviamente ci sono altre fic, alcune sempre su Alessio e Sinisa, alcune ancora su questi due teneri cuccioli e altre su… nuovi personaggi: Kucka, Bacca, Lapadula, Suso… insomma, ne arriveranno ancora! Ovviamente i personaggi, italiani e molto giovani, sono di loro proprietà ed io ho scritto pura invenzione solo a scopo di intrattenimento! Buona lettura. Baci Akane

  
QUEL BACIO RUBATO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/donnatelli.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/donnatelli2.jpg)  


  
È sotto questa montagna di corpi che ci schiaccia ricoprendoci come se volessero ucciderci, che ci troviamo.  
Il tempo di realizzare che siamo io e lui sotto questo mare di gente, che ci sorridiamo felici, le lacrime di gioia agli occhi, è difficile capire che succede, pensare, agire in modo sensato.   
Ma il suo viso è contro il mio, una delle mie braccia sono intorno al suo collo, lui è ancorato a me come un koala e gli altri sono la nostra capanna. Non riesco a respirare.  
E chi se ne frega di respirare? Abbiamo vinto grazie a lui che ha segnato quello splendido goal e grazie alla mia grande parata finale.   
E abbiamo battuto la Juve. E siamo a meno due dalla capolista.   
Da quando sono nato, una gioia simile non l’ho ancora provata, è diversa dalle altre.   
E siamo io e lui, proprio io e lui ad averlo realizzato.   
Io e Manuel.   
E così non ci penso.   
Non ci penso proprio.  
Perché qua sotto è impossibile pensare.  
Non penso.   
Giro la testa, le guance strisciano una contro l’altra, bagnate di sudore e lacrime e trovo la sua bocca. La faccio mia.   
La sola cosa a cui pensavo, la sola cosa che ho voluto per tutto questo tempo.  
La sola.  
Ed ora ce l’ho qua.   
È un bacio veloce, caotico ma innegabilmente sulla sua bocca, a stampo, niente di audace.   
Una violenta scarica elettrica mi invade come se questa non fosse già sufficiente.   
Poco dopo siamo strappati via uno dall’altro.  
I ragazzi sopra di noi si alzano e ci alzano e controllano che siamo vivi. E lo siamo.   
Lo siamo? Sconvolti ci guardiamo per capire se l’abbiamo fatto davvero, ma veniamo portati via di qua e di là, correre, abbracciare, salutare, complimentarsi, interviste, esultanze.   
Fino a che non ci ritroviamo più.  
Lo cerco anche negli spogliatoi ma è sempre più avanti di me, fa le cose in fretta, parla sempre con qualcuno, fa sempre qualcos’altro. E non capisco se sia così perché vuole evitarmi, è shoccato oppure è davvero il momento sbagliato per parlarne e approfondire.   
Nella mia testa solo questo. Solo lui.  
Sono un idiota, cazzo!  
Non ragiono mai!  
Mi butto e paro. Beh, in questo caso mi butto e faccio.   
E se ho rovinato tutto?  
Davide non c’è, non era convocato, non so con chi parlarne, la paura, la frenesia si impadronisce di me, non capisco che fare, che pensare. E così una pacca sul sedere mi fa trasalire.   
È una bella manata, mi ricordano gli schiaffoni di complimenti di quello che fra me e me chiamo papi. Cioè mister Sinisa Mihajlovic.   
Prima lo chiamavo mister come il mister di ora, ma poi era troppo caotico e siccome chiamarlo per nome o cognome e basta era troppo, ho iniziato con ‘papi’. Mi trovo bene.   
Mi giro pensando che non può essere lui.   
Mi ritrovo Alessio che sorride radioso, uscito dalla doccia tutto bagnato e con l’asciugamano addosso.   
Chissà perché ho pensato a lui quando mi ha dato quello schiaffone nel culo.   
Poi mi parla, mi dice non so cosa, io non capisco, rispondo ebete qualcosa senza senso e allora lui mi richiama spazientito all’attenzione. Ancora i modi di papi. Mmm… che strano!  
E poi ehi… ma Alessio sa!   
Alessio è l’unico a cui l’ho detto!  
Perché non confidarmi ancora con lui? Ma certo!  
  
  
\- Ale! L’ho baciato! - Esclamo senza parole prendendolo per le braccia in un angolo, appena riesco. Alessio si stringe nelle spalle ridendo.   
\- L’ho notato! - Dice divertito guardandosi intorno.   
Siamo nei pressi della corriera che ci deve portare a Milanello, da cui poi ognuno andrà a casa.   
È buio, alcuni passano oltre, non ci notano perché siamo in parte al pullman.   
Alessio divertito mi dà una pacca sulla guancia.   
\- Andiamo, non sarà una tragedia! Eravate euforici per la vittoria, hai fatto una grande parata alla fine… e lui un grande goal… vedrai che… - E così faccio il broncio.   
\- Dici che non lo prenderà sul serio? - Alessio, che sa tutto di me e dei miei drammi adolescenziali, rimane inebetito.   
\- Volevi che lo facesse? -   
\- No? - Ma sembra che nemmeno io so cosa volevo.   
\- Gigio, sei tu che l’hai baciato. Volevi farlo o no? -   
\- Certo che volevo! - Sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo. Ora sembra di nuovo papi. Faceva sempre così.  
\- E quindi che problema c’è? - Mi stringo nelle spalle e faccio il broncio grattandomi la nuca furtivo.   
\- Non lo so, non ci ho pensato a farlo, l’ho fatto. Ma visto che l’ho fatto tanto vale che mi prenda seriamente. Era difficile concepirlo. No? - Molto chiaro, insomma. Alessio sospira spazientito.   
\- Beh, insomma, l’hai fatto festeggiando… non è detto che capisca che lo volevi sul serio. Può pensare che fossi fuori di te dalla gioia! - Sospiro un po’ deluso, fissando perso nel vuoto. In lontananza suoni e rumori. - Dovresti parlargli se vuoi sapere come l’ha presa. - Così mi rendo conto che dopo il bacio lui è sparito.   
\- Difficile se non si rifà vivo! - Alessio fa una di quelle facce che non so proprio interpretare.   
\- Forse l’hai shoccato! - Broncio di nuovo. Alessio sorride e mi dà una carezza dolcemente. Ecco, ora sembra lui. - Lasciagli un po’ di tempo e vedi come si comporta la prossima volta che lo vedi. Se vedi che ti evita, parlagli. La sincerità in certi casi è l’unica. -   
Annuisco con l’aria abbattuta.   
Dalle stelle alle stalle. Ma come ho fatto? Forse quei tacchetti nella nuca mi hanno fritto il cervello.   
\- Come stai comunque? - Chiede riferendosi proprio alla scarpa di Pjanic nel mio occipitale.   
\- Come un guerriero trionfante dal cuore sospeso nel vuoto! - rispondo pronto e tragico da tipico napoletano. Alessio ride e scuote la testa, poi mi circonda il collo e mi tira verso la corriera con gli altri.   
\- Allora bene! - E con questo non ne parliamo più. Cerco Manuel in corriera e lo vedo in fondo in un angolino insieme ad altri, l’aria timida persa da qualche altra parte. Forse nel mio bacio. Non guarda nessuno di proposito. Dovrebbe essere felice. Lo chiamano, lo applaudono ancora e lui li guarda e sorride, poi torna ad isolarsi.   
Beh, forse deve assimilare. Forse.  
O forse ho fatto la più grande cazzata della mia vita.   
Che palle.  
Che palle.   
Che palle!   
Sono proprio un grosso imbecille!  
  
  
Il giorno dopo mi evita, quello dopo ancora idem e solo quando Davide mi chiede che cosa ci succede, io sospiro drammatico.   
\- Una tragedia! - Lui mi guarda senza capire, curioso e calmo al tempo stesso. Davide non si scompone mai e lo ammiro molto, è estremamente maturo per uno così giovane.   
Mi immagino a dirgli tutto e preferisco evitare, potrebbe essere un disastro.   
Magari lui è preso da uno di noi due, che ne posso sapere che solo io lo sono? E se lo è e gli dico che ho baciato Manuel a caso poi lui ci soffre?  
\- Del tipo? - Chiede. Io scuoto la testa.   
\- La risolverò, non preoccuparti. Un malinteso, ecco. - La liquido così e me ne vado uscendo dagli spogliatoi mentre mi sbrigo con il borsone in spalla a corrergli dietro. Lo raggiungo in poche falcate e gli afferro il suo strattonandolo fino quasi a farlo cadere. La mia solita delicatezza.   
Manuel si gira imprecando e quando mi vede si zittisce di colpo arrossendo.  
Ok, è un libro aperto. Ed è carino da morire.   
\- Dobbiamo parlare. -   
\- Sicuro? - Chiede spontaneo con la sua voce incerta. Io annuisco deciso e indico una delle porte più in là.  
Sospirando mi precede. Ci infiliamo nel magazzino degli attrezzi e ci chiudiamo dentro, lui rimane col borsone in spalla mentre io butto giù il mio pesantemente ai piedi, apro le mani e comincio gesticolando come mio solito, imbarazzato e senza la minima idea di che cosa devo dire.   
\- Senti, non è stata una cosa programmata, è successa e basta. Mi dispiace averti sconvolto… - Non so se è sufficiente, forse gli devo dare una motivazione in più.   
Lui mi guarda in attesa, insicuro, non convinto ed io sono ad un bivio ed in un attimo devo scegliere senza sapere bene cosa.   
Manuel o Davide? Con Davide non ho ancora sperimentato nulla, con Manuel mi è venuto spontaneo, ma voglio essere sicuro e poi non voglio ferire nessuno e devo sapere anche cosa provano loro e… sospiro e chiudo gli occhi, lascio cadere pesantemente le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
\- Ok, ho scoperto di recente che mi piacciono anche i ragazzi. Cioè credo che mi piacciano pure le ragazze, ma sono attratto anche dai ragazzi. Comunque in ogni caso l’ho capito da poco e sono nel pieno del mio casino ormonale e in quel momento era un macello, ero pieno di gioia e l’ho fatto senza pensarci. Ma non devi preoccuparti, non lo farò più, ok? È stato solo un momento. Voglio che lo cancelli e che torniamo come prima, mi manchi troppo! - Lo dico con la più totale sincerità.   
Manuel mi guarda esterrefatto e sorpreso ed alla fine sospira ed annuisce.   
\- O-Ok… - Rimango incerto.   
\- Ok? - Chiedo guardingo. Annuisce.   
\- Ok. - Ripete piano mordendosi il labbro che vorrei mordergli io. È sempre imbarazzato, ma si sforza e sorride. - Ho esagerato nella mia reazione, ma mi hai preso alla sprovvista, non sapevo cosa pensare, cosa fare e… - Scuoto la testa e sventolo le mani.   
\- Ho sbagliato io, tu sei fatto così ed io sapevo che ti saresti chiuso. Non dovevo. Ma non lo farò più. -   
La speranza di aver ricucito in extremis uno dei rapporti più importanti è tanta.   
Lui sorride ed annuisce, così io apro le braccia incerto per testarlo.   
Lo guardo con aria d’attesa e lui annuisce e si stringe nelle spalle rifugiandosi subito fra le mie braccia.   
C’è un imbarazzo enorme inaudito, siamo molto tesi mentre ci abbracciamo per nulla spontanei, però sappiamo che dobbiamo farlo.   
E mi mordo il labbro mentre lui si rifugia qua e appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla.   
Dannazione, come vorrei baciarlo di nuovo.   
Capire non è facile, per niente.  
Prova, dice Alessio. Per lui è facile. Tanto non ne ha due fra cui giostrarsi. E poi il vero problema è: anche se capisco cosa provo e per chi di loro… beh, che dovrei farci dopo?   
Insomma, la cosa più probabile è che non provino la stessa cosa, perciò mi sa che è comunque inutile provare a capire.  
A malincuore lo lascio, sorridiamo sempre impacciati, poi ci salutiamo ed usciamo dandoci appuntamento al giorno dopo per un altro allenamento.   
La cosa si fa bella difficile. Si prospettano momenti complicati. 


End file.
